narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kie Joukai
Kie Joukai (浄界帰依, Joukai Kie) is a fanon character of the Naruto series. He is one of the few characters that are not shinobi, but do possess the ability to mold chakra. He is also the only character that contains an entity other than a Tailed Beast inside of his body. Appearance Kie has the appearance of a young man with a slightly tan complexion, dark hair, and brown eyes. He also has a skinny but muscular figure, a result of combat and physical training. His clothing is rather various, consisting to his regular ninja uniform, to casual in a common pattern. Personality Initially, despite his horrid living conditions, Kie attempted to appear mirthful and happy in order to lighten moods, including his own grieving one. However, when his parents were seen again for the last time in the process of being tortured, and after being dragged away, it drove him to a much more emotionally withdrawn state. Even after several years, he has continued to hold a strong hatred against the nature of the shinobi. The intense physical and mental torture had ripped away most of his sanity, and thanks to his inner demon's voice within his mind demanding for blood, he is known to be ruthless, merciless, irrational, and unpredictable to anyone and everyone. The voices inside of his head, along with visions of his past continuously haunt him, furthering his instability and desire to slaughter. Despite his hatred mostly pointing towards the shinobi world, he is indiscriminate in who is his victim. Even innocents unfortunate enough to get in his way are put at the risk of losing their life at his hands. Such qualities make it seem like his captors had ironically created the "ultimate weapon", a goal they had wished to strive all along. Despite such tendencies, what remains of his rationality has been shown time to time again. He has a heavy dislike for ignorance and arrogance. Commonly, he displays an extremely apathetic, but otherwise serene and calm facade. Despite his name, he is almost purely logical and unwilling to believe in the existence of an "after-life". He berates others for such beliefs, thinking of them nothing more than cowards who fear true death. Thanks to his treatment at the hands of Oto-nin, he holds a fierce hatred for all shinobi, and has stated he would gladly kill them all for the sake of his own revenge. History At the time of Orochimaru's existance, the snake Sennin had been operating on several test subjects prior to his defection from Konoha and Akatsuki. In the investigation to discover the key to immortality, he stumbled across the theory of infusing a powerful energy within a human soul in order to increase the life-span., he hand-picked several villagers and shinobi as test subjects for capture, in order to infuse with a concentrated amount of dark energy. Three of the targets happened to be Kie and his parents Mine Joukai and Taro Joukai. In his invasion of Konohagakure, he had several of his ninja round up and kidnap the targeted villagers. When they retreated, they fell back to Otogakure, and their new prisoners were held in confinement underground. Here, they had no rights. Kie's parents were beaten regularly, forced to compete with the other prisoners for food and water, and suffered from constant neglect, with only enough care to keep them alive. Kie, only a young child at the time, was taken away from them and placed in the care of one of Orochimaru's servant women. As he grew up, Kie would ultimately join the fate of his fellow prisoners, his initially healthy body becoming weaker and weaker after he himself was infused with the dark energy. The constant work and labor he was forced to do kept him in physical state, although it also caused constant strain due to the lack of human kindness towards him. Without his parents, it was torture at every second, ripping away at his sanity and stability. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, Kie met up with his parents upon coincidence. Overjoyed to see each other once again, they have a brief, short reunion - before it is ultimately interrupted by the guards watching them. However, instead of cooperating, the emotions of the reunion spark, and the three attempt to resist their guards. Finally, furious with the lack of cooperation, they rip Kie away and begin a constant whipping on both Mine and Taro. Their screams of pain, along with the sight of their blood, would be what finally push Kie to the edge of his rationality, and set the fuel to feed the demon within him. Its words were enough to make its host surrender control, at least for a moment, and allow the demon to take over his body. Unleashing its powers, the demon ended up slaughtering the majority of the people there - including several prisoners. It was forced to flee when more reinforcements arrived, the host body not having enough power in order to exert the demonic energy offensively. The rest of his story remains unknown. However, it is known that he is taken into the hands of an unknown organization, having taken an interest in the demon within him along with his unique abilities. Synopsis Abilities Much of Kie's abilities have yet to be seen. Thanks to the demon presence within him, he possesses a strong, cold, and sinister chakra within him. Although he seems to possess only the fire element, they are stronger than regular Katon techniques, as the demon's influence changed their traits to ones that closely match the traits of real fire. However, there is one thing about his techniques that make him different from other shinobi - they use natural elements as their energy, making them much more powerful than regular ninjutsu. Along with his bare hands, his weapon of choice is his own personal sword which his demon had robbed off of one of the elite guards it had slaughtered. This suggests that he, or at least Scath, has some sort of knowledge in kenjutsu. Trivia *Kie's character creation was intended to be a polar opposite of another self-personalized character Seken Kenbutsu. Kie's personality is what I guessed what would be my own personality if I had something tragic happen to my life. *Kie's personal theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wrw5bFhZoW8 Prayer by Disturbed]. References Category:Male